Payback
by EVAN AAML
Summary: When Ash stops a thief named Payback, will he suffer the consequences, or will someone else? AAML


Here is anouther story! This one is called, ''Payback'', slightly more violent for the young readers to understaind, but not much. Please enjoy!

''Our heroes, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi are on their way to anouther town. I wonder what adventure they'll have this time''. ''Man I can't wait to get to the next town! There's no gym, but at least I can rest!'', Ash said to himself. On his head was Pikachu, his first Pokemon. Beside him were his best friends Misty and Brock. Wondering when they would get to their next destination, Ash asked Misty, ( who had the map ), if they were close. ''Hey Misty?'', he asked. Misty thenlooked at him.

''Yes Ash?'', Misty replied. Suddenly Ash saw her face and froze. Something about her seemed...beautiful. ''Errgh, nothing'', Ash answered. Misty though confused returned to what she was doing before. ''That's odd, before I could look at her no problem...but now, it's different. Ever since we started in Johto, I haven't been able to really talk to her, or look at her for that matter. Could I love...NO! Don't think that!...though she seems so beautiful and...EWW! Gross! Come on Ash, stop it! Why am I thinking this stuff?'', he said arguing with himself in his head. Just then, they stopped and notticed their destination.

''Well we made it. Jakoville, tomorrow we'll head down to the next city and your next badge!'', Brock said aloud. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard someone running towards them. They turned around and saw a man running towards them, holding a large suitcase. As he ran by, he tripped and the suitcase landed in front of Ash. They then saw Officer Jenny running towards them. ''Stop thief!'', Officer Jenny yelled. The man then got up and was about to grab the suitcase when Ash put his foot in top of it. ''Give me that!'', the man yelled. Ash, still not moving his foot, yelled back. ''No, it's not yours!'', Ash yelled. The man was about to attack Ash when he notticed Officer Jenny coming closer. ''Errgh! I'll get you back for this!'', the man yelled. He then ran off towards the town. As Ash picked up the suitcase, Officer Jenny appeared.

''Thank you for getting that suitcase!'', Officer Jenny said. As usual, Brock started to flirt with Officer Jenny and as usual, Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away. ''Officer Jenny? Who was that and what is this?'', Ash asked handing the suitcase over to Officer Jenny. She seemed a bit nervous, but answered anyway. ''Well, ( she then opened up the suitcase and revealed a large diamond ), this is a very rare diamond that was on show at the town a ways back. The person that tried to steal it was Payback'', Officer Jenny answered. ''Payback?'', everyone asked. Officer Jenny then continued.

''He was a former leader in Team Rocket. He then left and became a thief. They call him Payback because when someone stops him from his job, he gets you back in any way possible'', Officer Jenny said. Misty and Brock then looked at Ash in shock and fear. Ash bent his head down and sighed. ''Of any criminal to stop, I have to stop the one who is known for revenge'', Ash said sighing. ''Ash, what are you going to do?'', Misty asked sincerely. Ash then looked at Misty, he started to think about her like earlier, but shook it off. ''Well most of the people I care about are back in Kanto, so they should be safe'', Ash said. ''And I'll send all of my Pokeballs to Prof.Oak's. I suggest you do the same'', he said to Brock and Misty, they agreed. ''Pikachu and Togepi will have to be watched over though, but other than that, the only other things I care about are you two'', he finished. Neither Brock or Misty saw that coming. It wasn't that they figured he didn't care of them, which they knew he did, as it was that he said it out loud, which is surprising seeing as how proud Ash is of himself.

''You really care for us that much!?'', Misty asked with a slight tear in her eye, luckily, no one noticed. She was happy that Ash cared. ''Of coarse Misty! Your my best friends, I couldn't let anything happen to you two. Why if it were a choice between me and you two on who gets caught by Payback, I'd choose myself everytime!'', Ash said. ''ASH! Don't say things like that!'', Misty said worridley, mostly because she and Brock both knew that Ash would have done that very thing. Officer Jenny then stepped in.

''Right now I have to bring this diamond to Jakoville since it's so close. I'll then send some guards over to your hotel. Don't worry, we won't let payback get to you'', Officer Jenny said. ''Thanks, but you should really be guarding everyone else, if this guy does what you say, he'll go for anyone close to me'', Ash said. Officer Jenny nodded and headed towards the town. As she left, Ash started to talk again. ''Well let's forget about Payback and get to a hotel, I'm starving and tired!'', Ash said. ''Well isn't that a surprise!'', Misty said sarcastically. This obviously started a little quarrel between the two as they entered the town.

Finally, after about an hours worth of walking, they were in their hotel. Like Officer Jenny said, there were a few guards around. The guards checked the area in search of Payback or anything else suspicious. The gang gave their Pokeballs to Prof.Oak through the VID phone and walked to their room. The guards led them to their hotel room and left. In the hotel room were two beds, so obviously, Misty and Brock took them before Ash could. But instead of arguing, ( which they expected ), Ash nodded and took the couch near the window. Brock and Misty then looked at him and thought that something was wrong. ''Hey Ash...what are you doing?'', Brock asked. ''I'm taking the couch, what does it look like?'', Ash answered. ''What, no fight, no argument, nothing at all!?'', Misty asked surprised and some what disapointed.

''Nope, the window is the only thing not guarded, and if Payback does come for a visit, I'll be the first to know. Besides, you two deserve the beds'', Ash said snuggling into the couch. So Brock and Misty headed off to bed, but before Misty got in, she asked Ash something. ''Are you sure?'', Misty asked sincerely. Ash then sat up and looked at her. ''Yes...I'm sure now get some sleep'', Ash said. Misty then went to bed. Ash on the other hand, was thinking. ''Wow, Misty seemed thoughtful there, it's really nice how she cares for me-wait a second! I can't be serious! Though it felt good to hear her beautiful voice and...Auugh! Stop it! Erg...I...uh...NO! Just go to sleep!'', he argued with himself and then slept.

Later during the night, Misty woke up. Pikachu and Togepi were with the guards for protection and Brock and Ash were still alseep, so it was quiet. So Misty walked over to Ash. As she watched him sleep, she thought of him. ''Ash is cute sleeping, he's just...perfect. How I wish he felt for me what I feel for him...then I would be happy'',Misty thought. Just then, she heard a weird noise coming from the window. She slowly walked to it, when suddenly it burst open and someone ran in, grabbing her. ''HELP!'', Misty yelled as loud as she could. Ash and Brock immediatly woke up and saw the man. ''MISTY!'', Ash yelled. Ash he ran towards her, the man jumped out the window, with Misty still in his grasps. He threw a piece of paper to Ash right before disapearing into the darkness below. ''MISTY!'', Ash yelled into the darkness, yet no reply.

Ash then noticed the piece of paper the man threw to him. He slowly picked it up and read it. As he did, a fearful look appeared. Brock then ran to him and looked where the man and Misty fell. He then noticed Ash's face, so he took the paper and read it aloud.

''I AM GOING TO KEEP IT STRAIGHT AND TO THE POINT, IF YOU DON'T GO TO THE OLD ABANDONED WAREHOUSE TOWARDS THE END OF JAKOVILLE WITH MY DIAMOND, THE GIRL WILL DIE! SINCERELY, YOUR BUDDY, PAYBACK'', Brock read. He too became fearful. Ash's fists then clenched in anger. ''How dare he...kidnap Misty...and threatin her...if he does one thing to her!'', Ash said angrily. He then ran towards the door. But Brock grabbed him right before he could leave.'' Let me go!'', he yelled. ''Wait Ash! I want to save Misty too, but running off like this without a plan will get you killed!'', Brock told the emotional trainer. ''I don't care! I have to save her!''. Ash yelled back. ''How can you save he rif your dead!'', Brock said back. This got Ash worried, but calmer. Meanwhile, Brock told him the plan. While Ash and Brock were talking of their plan, at the warehouse...

''Your boyfriend better get here soon!'', Payback said to Misty. Misty was tied to a chair, unable to move. ''He's not my boyfriend! ( though I wish he was ), Misty said ( and thought ), to herself. Payback mearly chuckled. ''What's so funny!?'', Misty asked yelling. ''Please, the way he stares at you and the way he tried to save you! I doubt he's not your boyfriend'', Payback said. ''Still, boyfriend or not, eitherway, he better get here with my diamond all the same'', he said evily. ''Or what!?'', Misty asked in a threat tone. Payback then looked at her and got closer to her face. ''Need I tell you It's pretty obvious, YOU DIE!'', Payback said. ''Though if he does come, I'll kill him...opps, I forgot to tell him that on the ransom note'', he said. He then laughed out loud in a evil way as Misty gasped in horror. ''Ash...No!'', Misty said sadly and quietly. Just then, someone yelled.

''I'm here Payback!'', Ash yelled in a fierce way. Payback looked at him, a slight grin appearing. Misty was however in fear that he came, though also surprised that he came to save her, he was dense, but even he should know that he could die. ''Do you have my diamond!?'', Payback asked aloud. ''Yes, now where's Misty!?'', Ash asked yelling. Payback then dragged the chair Misty was tied to into Ash's view for a answer. ''MISTY!''. Ash yelled. He was relieved that Misty was OK. ''Now hand over my diamond or else!'', Payback yelled. ''You give me Misty first'', Ash yelled back. ''Then we pass them over at the same time got it!?'', Payback asked. Ash nodded. ''OK then, one, two, three!'', he yelled. He then pushed the chair Misty was in with her foot and at the same time, Ash threw the suitcase to him. Both reached each other's side easily since the floor was wet. As soon as Misty got to Ash, he untied her. She then sat up but before she could do anything else, he embraced her in a warm, thankful hug.

''Thank goodness your alright!'', Ash said nearly in tears. Misty was also glad, but in a different way. ''He does care! I always thought that he only cared about me because he's simply like that, always caring. But now I know...he cares for me differently'', Misty thought. She then remembered the trouble Ash was in. ''Ash, you shouldn't have come!'', she said. ''I had to, I wasn't going to let you get hurt, not now, not ever!'', Ash replied. ''But Ash, he's going to kill you!'', Misty said in fear. Ash's face then changed, but not in surprise or fear. ''I figured he might...which is why he got something different!'', Ash said. As Misty was about to ask what, Payback yelled in anger. ''This diamond is fake!'', Payback yelled smashing the fake diamond to pieces by throwing it on the ground. Misty then became shocked.

''Ash, why did you give him a fake diamond!?'', Misty asked worried. ''I thought that he would kill me raither I had the diamond or not, so i figured why give him the real one'', Ash said. Misty was then shocked even more. ''You mean...you knew you might die...but you came anyway!?'', Misty said almost in tears. ''Of coarse, I could never let anything happen to you, even if I were to die...I could never let you get hurt'', Ash said sincerely. ''Ash...'', Misty said. Ash cut her off. ''Listen, Brock is outside with all of the Pokemon, I want you to run out there as fast as you can'', Ash said in a serious tone. ''What about you?'', Misty asked. ''Don't worry about me, just run'', Ash said slightly louder. Before she could do anything, Payback spoke up.

''So you like to play games huh? Well how about we play KILL THE HERO!'', Payback yelled. Suddenly, he pulled out a gun from his back pocket. Ash and Misty there in fear. Finally, Ash spoke up. ''Quick, run!'', Ash yelled. They started to run to the doors when Payback yelled. ''Oh no you don't'', Payback yelled. He then held out a Pokeball and threw it towards Ash and Misty. ''Go Alakazam, seal the exits with Psychic!'', he yelled. The Pokeball then opened in a bright white light and a tall, brownish Pokemon holding spoons appeared. His Alakazam listened and soon the doors were sealed tight. Ash and Misty then stopped, realizing they were trapped.

''I got you now!'', he yelled. He pointed his gun towards them, but he then noticed the barrels behind him, they were filled with gasoline! So he then shot the barrels and they all exploded. Ash and Misty watched in horror as the building they were in caught fire. ''now then, your trapped in a soon to be exploding building...now I wonder how to make this worse...oh yes, how about...I SHOOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!'', Payback yelled. He then held up his gun and pointed it at Misty. Misty stood in fear as he was ready to fire. ''Goodbye'', Payback said. He then fired the gun. As the bullet careemed through the air, Misty thought that her life was over. Suddenly, someone stood between her and the bullet...it was Ash! Before she could say anything, the bullet hit him.

''ASH!'', Misty yelled in shock and horror. Ash just stood there, as though as he never was shot, but he then looked at Misty by tilting his head. he looked like he was in extreme pain. He then smirked slightly and fell to the ground. ''Darn fool...oh well, your all dead anyways/ Alakazam, Teleport now!'', Payback yelled. Payback and Alakazam then disapeared in a flash of white light. Misty then bent down to check on Ash. She flipped him over to see his face. Amazingly, Ash was still alive, but he didn't look to good, infact, Misty wasn't sure he was going to make it. ''Mist...Misty...take care...of everyone...especially...yourself'', Ash said in a groggy voice. Misty was about to tell Ash that he wasn't going to die, but Ash continued. ''Goodbye'', Ash finished. Ash then blacked out.

He woke up later finding himself on a bed in a all white room. ''Am I in heaven?'', he asked to himself. Suddenly he heard a voice. ''No, your in the hospital'', a girl said. Ash then realized that it was Misty. ''So I am alive, what happened?'', Ash asked. Misty then sat down on a chair next to his bed as he sat up to listen. ''Well, after you blacked out, Brock came in to get us. We both thought your were...well you know'', Misty said not being able to say dead. She continued. ''Then I used my Water Pokemon to put out the fire. We then took you to the hospital. While I brought you to the room your in now, Brock called your mom'', she finished. Ash was listening well to the story and finally spoke up.

''So my mom's here huh...wait, how did you and Brock get me to the hospital? We were no where near it from the warehouse'', Ash asked. ''Well by shere luck, Team Rocket saw the fire from their hot air baloon and came down to investigate. When they landed, they saw me and Brock carrying you out of the warehouse. They were going to do their usual routine, but when they saw the damage, they took us here in the baloon'', Misty said. Ash was then puzzled but laughed anyway. ''Well weren't we lucky, I suppose their here too?'', Ash asked. Misty nodded. Ash then remembered Misty's predicament last night. ''Misty, your not hurt are you!?'', Ash asked in a concern way. Misty was a little shocked at Ash's sudden care for her, but she answered.

''Don't worry, I only got a few scratches, a good night's sleep was all I really needed. I slept in this chair even though I had my own room but...'', Misty said before she was cut off by Ash who was a bit shocked. ''You slept in here with me!?'', Ash asked blushing. He didn't realize it since he was unconcious, but the thought of Misty sleeping next to him like that gave him a weird feeling.''Why didn't you sleep in your room?'', he asked not trying to act mad. Misty then blushed. Her main reason of sleeping beside him was obvious, because she loved him, but she couldn't let Ash know that, so she thought of the next best thing.

''Well the doctor said you were in bad condition. He wasn't even sure you were going to make it. But he said if someone close to you were to be next to you, it might bring in comfort to you and you might feel better'', Misty said blushing even more. Ash took this into thought and became happy, it was nice to know she cared about him. ''Wow, she really cares about me. Maybe she does...EWW! Gross, i can;t believe she would...although I guess I feel the same for...AUGH! No stop!...Oh well, I might as well give it a try'', Ash thought. Ash was still sitting up in his bed as Misty stood up from the chair. She was about to leave when Ash stopped her by grabbing her hand. Misty suddenly blushed furiously from his sudden warm touch. ''You know Misty...I may not be in heaven, but I want you to know that to me...your an angel...my angel'', Ash said. Misty then became an emotional stress. She couldn't believe Ash told her this. ''Misty...I just want you to know that I...I'', he stuttered. Before he could finish, Misty put her finger on Ash's lips, silencing him.

''Don't worry Ash...I know, and I feel the same way for you...as I have for a long time'', Misty said. Ash then seemed to have a load lifted off of his shoulders. Misty loved him, just as much as he did for her. Slowly, Ash and Misty's heads were moving closer. They knew what they were doing, but their hearts told them to continue. They got closer and closer until their lips met. They didn't stop each other or become nervous, they knew now that they loved each other, and that's just the way they wanted it. Meanwhile, outside the bedroom, Mrs.Ketchum, Brock, and Team Rocket watched their kiss.

''Well it took them a few years, but it was worth it'', Jessie said sadly. ''Anf to think we wouldn't be able to see this if we didn't bring the twerp...I mean Ash here'', James said just as sadly. ''Thank you again for saving my Ash, I don't know how to thank you'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''Think nothin of it, but keep this rescue thing a secret got it?'', Meowth asked. ''My lips are sealed'', Mrs.Ketchum replied. ''Hey where's the other kid?'', Team Rocket asked refering to Brock. Mrs.Ketchum giggled and pointed to Brock who was flirting with a nurse. While Team Rocket sighed, Mrs.Ketchum giggled and continued looking at Ash and Misty. Things were certainly going to be different now.

Done! I always try to add Team Rocket in my stories, so that's why they were in here. The next story is much longer and is called Pokespy, bad title, but alot of action, romance, and humor. ( hint, james bond with Pokemon ). see you later!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


End file.
